Another Moment in the Life of an RPG Character
by Lady Morrigan
Summary: What happens when Sephy has some free time? Well, when I'm the one who's behind the pen, this is what happens. *NOT FOR AERIS FANS!*


Another Moment in the Life of an RPG Character By Minako R. Maxwell  
  
*Please Note: None of these characters belong to me, don't sue, yadda, yadda, yadda. If they were mine, I'd be rich and having loads of fun with this. Also the story itself is MINE. If I should find it somewhere without my permission I'll have Sephy rip you limb from limb in my next story. He he. Also, this is not a story for Aeris fans. Go ahead, send me flames so I can laugh at you.*  
  
(Enter Sephy sitting with Jenova)  
  
Sephiroth: So mother, whom shall we kill today?  
  
(enter Lezard Valeth)  
  
Lezard: o_o O_o o_O New specimen... Better homonculi... *Snatches Jenova and runs*  
  
Sephiroth: *Jaw drops to the ground* Mother!!! *Chases Lezard*  
  
Lezard: *Sees Sephiroth giving chase* Uh oh...  
  
Sephiroth: Give me back my mother!  
  
Lezard: Nev.. AHHH! Who the hell are you?!  
  
Hojo: Hojo. Thank you. *Takes Jenova and disappears*  
  
Sephiroth: MOTHER!!! *Sits on a rock and pouts*  
  
Sephiroth: This is all YOUR fault! *Points at Lezard*  
  
Lezard: Is not!  
  
Sephiroth: Is too!  
  
Lezard: Is not!  
  
Sephiroth: Is too!  
  
Lezard: Whiner!  
  
Sephiroth: Pervert!  
  
Lezard: Mama's boy!  
  
Sephiroth: *Gasps* Blasphemy! *Pulls out Masamune*  
  
Lezard: *Runs* AHHHH!!!! FIRE! BOMB! RAPE! MURDER! HEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Enter Cloud)  
  
Lezard: *Points* Look! It's Cloud!  
  
Sephiroth: *Looks and sees Cloud. Looks back at Lezard. Looks at Cloud* Hmmm... *Lunges for Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Huh? *Sees Sephiroth lunging for him* OH SHI....  
  
AHHHH!!!  
  
All: What the hell?!  
  
*Minako Maxwell lands on Sephy knocking him over*  
  
Minako: Hi! *Realizes she's on top of Sephy* Ooooohhh.......  
  
Cloud: *Is still dazed and confused* Who are you? You can't be here.  
  
Minako: Well DUH! I'm the author! I can be here if I want! Just like if I wanted to, I could turn you into an imp! *Turns Cloud into a Kappa (( For the unknowing: Kappa= Japanese Imp))*  
  
Lezard: O_o o_O New specimen...  
  
Sephiroth: Not again... *Looks up at Minako* Would you mind letting me up?  
  
Minako: I can't, you might get away... Wait! I have an idea... *puts a collar and leash on Sephy* There!  
  
Sephiroth: *Doesn't look happy* ... *Reaches for Masamune*  
  
Minako: Eeep... *Takes cover*  
  
Sephiroth: *Looks at Lezard chasing Cloud and Minako hiding behind a rock* That's it! I'm taking over this damn story!  
  
Necrophilliac: *stops chasing Cloud and looks at Sephiroth* Huh? What's going on?  
  
Cute Blonde: YaY! Sephy is becoming a writer! *Sits on rock munching on a peach*  
  
Nimbus: What the... Hey! Sephiroth! Guys, this isn't funny!  
  
Almighty One: *Grins and turns cloud into an elf*  
  
Necrophilliac: !!!!!!!!! ELF!!! *Franticly runs about trying to capture the elf*  
  
Cloud: AHHHHHH!!!! Help! Minako! Help!  
  
Minako: *Too busy flirting with Sephy to notice or care about Cloud's predicament*  
  
Cloud: ANYBODY! HELP!  
  
EHAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Sephiroth: What now?  
  
*Aeris falls out of thin air and lands on Lezard*  
  
Cloud: Aeris?  
  
Minako: Boo! Go home! *Pegs Aeris between the eyes with her peach*  
  
Aeris: Owww... What did you do that for?  
  
Minako: Sephy, run her through again!  
  
Lezard: Uhn...  
  
Aeris: Oops! Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay!  
  
Lezard: *Mumbling* oooooooh.... Valkyrie.... Huh?! What?!  
  
*Everyone looks at him*  
  
Lezard: Nothing!  
  
Minako: *Runs off to taunt Aeris some more*  
  
Cloud: Hey, when did we get our names back?  
  
Sephiroth: *Points at Lezard* When elf-boy over there went nuts.  
  
Lezard: ELVES! WHERE?!  
  
Sephiroth: *Points* Over there.  
  
Lezard: *Takes off looking for elves* I don't see th... AHHH! *Falls in a hole*  
  
Sephiroth: What a putz...  
  
Cloud: Eeeerr... *Checks on Aeris* AH! *Runs off to save Aeris who is now franticlly running to get away from Minako who is now weilding a big sword*  
  
Sephiroth: *Turns and sees the commotion* Ah... A woman after my own heart... *Strolls over to where Minako and Aeris are*  
  
Aeris: Is too!  
  
Minako: Is not!  
  
Aeris: Demonspawn!  
  
Minako: Pansy!  
  
Aeris: Devil accomplice!  
  
Minako: Pathetic failure!  
  
Aeris: Evil wench!  
  
Minako: Cohort of a spiky haired FREAK!  
  
Aeris: Mama's boy lover!  
  
Minako: Sephiroth isn't a mama's boy!  
  
Sephiroth: *Gasps* Blasphemy! *Grabs masamune and chases Aeris while screaming "I'm NOT a mama's boy!"*  
  
Minako: *Goes off in search of more things to throw at Aeris*  
  
Cloud: *Looks confused again* What's a cohort? And who's a spikey haired freak?  
  
Minako: *Looks through the bushes* Jesus Tap Dancing Christ! You two are still here?!  
  
Sailor Moon: *Looks at Minako and blinks* Oops... Looks like we've been caught Mamo-chan.  
  
Minako: Hey! You two were in the last story, so scram!  
  
Sailor Moon: But so were Cloud and Sephiroth!  
  
Minako: So! This is my story and I'll do as I please! *Grins* Even this! *Turns Sailor moon and Tuxedo Kamen into bunnies*  
  
Cloud: How appropriate...  
  
Minako: *Smiles as she picks up the bunnies and drops them into the hole Lezard fell in*  
  
Voice from inside the hole (VFITH): New specimens!  
  
Minako: Hmmm... *Uses her authorical powers to conjur up some frogs* Hehehe... *Tosses them at Aeris*  
  
Aeris: Eeeeeeee!!! Get them off of me! *Runs around swatting at frogs while trying to get away from Sephiroth*  
  
Sephiroth: *Pauses and laugh at Aeris*  
  
Minako: This is FUN! *Conjurs up a Moomba*  
  
Moomba: Laguna!  
  
Minako: No, Minako.  
  
Moomba: Laguna!  
  
Minako: NO! MINAKO!  
  
Moomba: Laguna!  
  
Minako: *Scowls*  
  
Cloud: *Laughs at Minako*  
  
Minako: *Punches Cloud and tosses the Moomba at Aeris*  
  
Aeris: Eaaaaa!  
  
Sephiroth: *Laughs at both Cloud and Aeris*  
  
Moomba: Laguna!  
  
Minako: MINAKO! Not Laguna, you dumb animal! Do I look like a guy to you?!  
  
Sephiroth: Not to me. * Uses hilt of Masamune to knock Moomba unconscious*  
  
Minako: *picks up Moomba and drops it in the hole*  
  
VFITH: New specimen!  
  
Minako: *Evil grin* Hmmm... *Picks up Aeris and drops her in the hole*  
  
VFITH: O_o o_O YaY! You will make an excellent specimen for my new homonculi! Lady Valkyrie will be so pleased!  
  
Cloud: *Scowls* I don't like the sound of that...  
  
Sephiroth: Shut up, you got beaten up by a girl! *Taunts Cloud*  
  
Cloud: Your mama was an alien!  
  
Sephiroth: Blasphemy!  
  
Cloud: Mama's boy....  
  
Sephiroth: *Slowly turning an unhealthy shade of purple* Mother shall be avenged! AND I AM NOT A MAMA'S BOY!!!!!! *Pulls out Masamune and cleaves Cloud in two*  
  
Minako: You killed Cloud...  
  
Sephiroth: *Pants* ........... *Color slowly turns back to normal*  
  
Minako: Oh well. *Looks around* Looks like it's just us now...  
  
Sephiroth: *Shrugs*  
  
Minako: Oh well, might as well make the most of this story. *Drags Sephy off to the bushes*  
  
The End 


End file.
